Learning to be Silent
by MariCareBear
Summary: A songfic, now that Elizabeth and Jason are married Elizabeth has a lesson to learn if she is going to make her marriage work.Single


Was that Sonny?"  
"Yes." Jason replied. "I've got to go out."  
  
~*~Swallowing my words  
Staring at the floor~*~  
  
"Elizabeth look at me." Jason said gently touching his wife's chin, obliging Elizabeth looked into Jason's blue eyes and let him kiss her gently and as Jason walked out of their house Elizabeth's gaze moved back to the floor.  
  
~*~Counting little cracks in the tile  
Struggling to smile without choking~*~  
  
Before the door closed always the way Jason stuck his head back in the door, "I love you baby."  
Elizabeth forced a bright smile focusing her eyes on the door Jason was about to walk through instead of Jason's face.  
  
~*~Learning to be silent  
Watching how the dust  
Dances at the door~*~  
  
The Arizona dust whirled around and around in the wind. Moving to Arizona was supposed to take Jason away from Sonny's beck and call…  
  
~*~Noticing my hands start to shake  
Contemplating taking up smoking~*~  
  
Moving her eyes way from the dust and the memories of why they had left Port Charles in the first place Elizabeth attempted to force way the tears. Watching her hands shaking Elizabeth fiddled with the table cloth she knew now why people smoked, when they were smoking they didn't have to be reminded of the fact that they didn't have a point in life…  
  
~*~Learning to be silent  
Always hearing  
"Hush Ethel,   
Please Vi  
Let's not have this conversation"  
And so I stand by~*~  
  
"Did you take care of whatever Sonny wanted you to?" Elizabeth asked when Jason walked in the door again later that evening.  
"Elizabeth…You know I can't talk about business with you. Its…"  
  
~*~While my mind takes a small vacation  
La la la la la la~*~  
  
Elizabeth could hear Jason talking and it wasn't that she was purposely tuning her husband out she just didn't want to hear the lecture that her husband always seemed to have ready when she asked where he had been.  
  
~*~Making little sounds  
Other folks ignore~*~  
  
"Jason I…"  
"Elizabeth I would love to be able to share everything with you…" Jason barreled on not even taking notice on his wife's interruption.  
  
~*~Quieting the beat of my heart  
Never being part of the moment~*~  
  
Elizabeth took a deep breath trying to calm her frayed nerves as she paced back and forth wondering where the hell Jason could be. It was 2 in the morning, never in the two years they had been married had Jason been out this late. Wait. Was that a key in the door? Yes, he was finally home.  
  
~*~Learning to be silent  
Learning there are  
Some topics we don't even mention  
And if they come up  
Then we try to be vague~*~  
  
"Jason!" Elizabeth exclaimed as an exhausted Jason walked into the living room throwing his jacket on the couch.  
"Hi honey. Sorry I was so late."  
"Whe…" Elizabeth too a deep breath, "What can I get you for dinner?"  
"Nothing. It has been a long day I just need some sleep."  
"Did you have a lot of things to do at work?" Elizabeth asked cautiously.  
"Yeah." Jason responded before taking Elizabeth gently into his arms and kissing her gently before moving towards their bedroom.   
  
~*~There are subjects from which  
We divert all attention  
And some we avoid like the plague~*~  
  
"Sonny's on the phone for you." Elizabeth held the phone out to Jason over the breakfast table.  
"Hello. All right I will be right there."  
"I've got to go back to Port Charles…on…business…"  
  
~*~I'm becoming a mime  
Biting my tongue  
Trying not to scream  
Managed it before  
Knowing that if I'm going to survive  
Then damnit I've got to practice learning…..~*~  
  
Elizabeth nodded biting her lower lip before picking up their breakfast dishes and walking into the kitchen dropping them into the sink letting the water cover the sounds of her sobs.  
  
The song is off the Footloose soundtrack out school made for all the people in the play last year. I don't know who sung it originally or who wrote it so don't sue me…the song is called "Learning to be Silent." In all actuality it is a duet in the play and I considered putting Carly and Elizabeth in this one but I decided against it. 


End file.
